Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to video image processing and in one exemplary aspect, to methods and apparatus for providing a frame packing arrangement for panoramic, 360° or virtual reality (VR) images.
Description of Related Art
Panoramic images (e.g., spherical images) are typically obtained by capturing multiple images with overlapping fields of view from different cameras and combining (“stitching”) these images together in order to provide, for example, a two-dimensional projection for use with modern display devices. Converting a panoramic image to a two-dimensional projection format can introduce some amount of distortion and/or affect the subsequent imaging data. However, two-dimensional projections are desirable for compatibility with existing image processing techniques and also for most user applications. In particular, many encoders and compression techniques assume traditional rectangular image formats.
Additionally, many extant image capturing devices that are configured to capture panoramic content have on-board stitching capabilities. For example, a twin-lens image capture device arranged in a so-called Janus configuration may output a fully stitched panoramic image. However, these image capturing devices are often times portable and may have limited processing resources. Accordingly, the stitching operations performed by these image capturing devices may output sub-optimally stitched images.
While techniques exist that enable the encoding/decoding of this so-called panoramic content, extant frame packing arrangement techniques for these panoramic images may not provide for the ability to improve upon on-board (i.e., on-camera) stitching. Accordingly, methods and apparatus are needed which allow for improved post-processed image stitching capabilities.